A Rainy Day in Nibelheim
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Shounen-ai - Cid/Vincent* Cid and Vincent are stuck inside on a cold, rainy day...


A Rainy Day in Nibelheim

I know, I know…another fic written for Smeegee-chan by Wannon-chan.I wonder if this one will actually get finished? It's something to contemplate, ne?

Anyway…I'll see how this goes.::sigh:: but I dunno…

~ Wannon-chan ~

A Rainy Day in Nibelheim.

It was one of those days.

Rainy, cold, and downright miserable.The kind of day you just want to spend snuggled up to your beloved.

If you had one, of course…

~ * ~

Cid glanced over at the near-motionless figure by the window, before taking a sip of his tea.The hot liquid burned its way down to his stomach, relieving some of the cold he felt…at least temporarily.But what he really wanted was something…someone…to keep him warm, inside _and outside._

He let out a soft sigh, his breath misting in the air.Shinra Mansion was deathly cold during winter…but it didn't seem to bother the other person occupying the room.

Vincent Valentine.

After Meteor was gone, and Sephiroth defeated, everyone in the reborn AVALANCHE group went their separate ways.

Tifa followed her heart…it led her to Cloud, and vice versa.

Nanaki followed his instincts, which led him back to Cosmo Canyon.

Barret went to Kalm, back to being a father for Marlene.

Yuffie followed her destiny…it was back to Wutai for her.

Vincent went back to Shinra Mansion, muttering something about sins and the atoning of.

Cid followed his soul…Vincent.He followed Vincent back to Nibelheim.

And that's where he had been for the past three months now.Staying in the Shinra Mansion with Vincent.Surprisingly, the caped wonder hadn't returned to the coffin, as Cid expected.Instead, he had been sleeping in the room opposite Cid's. 

Despite this, Vincent had not said one word to Cid the entire three months.Not a single word.

Cid had tried to coax some response from him, asking him questions and the like, but Vincent had simply shrugged, shook his head, frowned or grunted, before moving on his way.It puzzled, hurt and frustrated Cid.

_How the hell am I supposed ta' get ta' know him if the silly bastard keeps ignorin' me? I mean, the least he could do is give me some sort of fuckin' answer! Cid thought angrily, glaring at the silent vampire._

All I want is to know him.That's all…bloody silent motherfucker.I want you, dammit!

Cid nearly choked on his silent admission.Could he really want Vincent?

His eyes traced slowly over the ex-Turk, taking in the long, glossy ebony hair, the flawless pale complexion, those fascinating crimson eyes…the cape fastenings that usually covered his pouty mouth…the lean, frail-looking body…the metal claw with teacup in hand…

Yes.It was safe to say Cid wanted Vincent…especially due to the reaction his body was having after his slow observation.

Cid felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.He wanted Vincent badly, but he couldn't just jump him without warning…

_Or could I? Cid wondered, picturing what would happen.He saw himself pouncing on Vincent, who yelled in fright, turning into Chaos to defend himself._

_…Maybe not. He decided.He shifted around in his seat, causing it to squeak a little.Vincent looked at him then, tearing his attention from the fogged-up window, with its cascading raindrops.They met eyes, crimson colliding with sky-blue.Vincent's gaze didn't falter, but Cid's did, pure nervousness making him look everywhere but Vincent.In the end he gave up, and looked into Vincent's mesmerizing eyes.The dark-haired beauty raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.Cid translated that._

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess…jeez, it's fuckin' freezing in here, though, dontcha think?" he responded.Vincent's eyebrow settled back down to its normal height and he nodded, before returning his attention to the raindrops.

_Yet another goddamn failed attempt at conversation…Cid thought angrily.__Although…I guess it's cool that we can talk without words…heh, that's some pretty freaky shit, though!_

_ _

~ * ~

Vincent sat by the window, silent, brooding.He had no idea why Cid had chosen to come with him, and had never asked for an explanation.

_He doesn't really owe me one…and I don't think even he knows the real reason why he came here with me…Vincent thought, as he watched the raindrops trickle slowly down the windowpane, creating little trails of water._

_I should talk to him…but, it's much more interesting to watch him try to interpret what every gesture I use means.In fact, he seems to be able to understand me perfectly without words.Words are pointless, anyway…he thought, taking a sip of his tea._

_Poor Cid must be freezing…luckily enough for me, I don't feel the cold…I should make a fire…but, we're not in the living room…maybe I should coax him into there.Then he could warm up beside the fire…he mused, eyes following a singular raindrop's descent.He tucked some of his silky hair behind his ear, catching a glimpse of Cid watching him._

_He really is a good friend…always looking out for me…it makes sense that I should do the same for him…Vincent thought, just as Cid's chair squeaked suddenly, the pilot was obviously restless.Vincent turned to him, and they locked eyes for a moment, before Cid looked away.But soon enough he looked back, and they gazed at each other._

_Are you okay? Vincent thought, raising an eyebrow as a means of asking that question.He watched Cid process it, before he answered._

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess…jeez, it's fuckin' freezing in here, though, dontcha think?"

_Oh, good…yes, I guess it would be cold…Vincent thought in reply, lowering his eyebrow back down and nodding softly, before looking back to the raindrops._

_Three months…an entire three months I have spent in the company of this one man, and I haven't said a word…haven't HAD to say a word…but he really needs some warmth.Let's see how well he does when I try to lead him to the living room…Vincent thought with a half-smile.He stood, and walked over to Cid, who was shivering in his chair.Vincent crooked a finger at him._

_Follow me… it said.Then the caped beauty walked off towards the living room, and heard Cid following._

_Good, Cid…he thought.He pointed to the large couch in front of the fire.__Sit.He mentally commanded, smiling inwardly when Cid obliged, wrapping the woolen blanket he had with him tighter around his stocky body.Vincent then bent down to load the open fireplace with wood, grabbing some old newspapers and Cid's lighter to begin it._

Soon, the fire was roaring, and Cid was grinning broadly, holding his hands out towards the warmth.

"Thanks, Vinnie…oh, this is so good…" he murmured, in absolute bliss.Vincent felt rather pleased with himself.He had certainly learnt a little about how to look after people…but he had a long way to go.He sat down on the opposite end of the couch to Cid, and just watched the flames devour the wood, bright orange tendrils wrapping around blackening, charring logs.

_I hope this is a proper distance from Cid…I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable…Vincent thought, with a glance at Cid.The pilot was basking in the warmth, eyes closed, hands out, and a soft, sweet smile danced across his lips.Vincent was surprised to see that there were no cigarettes at all on Cid…not even the packet he usually kept tucked up in the band of his pilot goggles.Vincent crawled closer to Cid, intensely curious.He reached a hand out to where the packet of cigarettes __should have been, and almost leapt out of his skin when Cid looked at him, surprise etched on his face._

"What are ya doin', Vinnie?" he asked softly.Vincent found himself looking at Cid's lips as he spoke…and felt a strange urge to capture those lips with his own.He shook the irrational thought from his mind, and tried to ask Cid the question that was bugging him.He touched the goggle band, with a questioning look.

_Where are your cigarettes? He asked silently.Cid frowned.It seemed it would take him a while…_

~ * ~

Cid was a little surprised when Vincent had led him into the living room…but soon understood why, when he noticed the open fire.He watched happily as Vincent bent over in front of him to light it, then basked in the warm orange glow of the fire.

"Thanks, Vinnie…oh, this is so good…" he mumbled towards the caped one.He was so intensely occupied with the heat that he didn't notice Vincent sitting so far away from him, watching, observing.He also didn't notice when Vincent moved closer to him, only snapping from his bliss when he felt Vincent's hand on his hair.He looked over at him in shock, and saw Vincent, his hand on his goggle strap.

_What's he doing? He's never approached me like this before…Cid pondered._

"What are ya doin', Vinnie?" he asked softly, and saw Vincent concentrate hard, giving him a questioning look, accompanied with the gentle touch to the side of his head.Cid frowned.

_Is this the moment I've been waiting for? Is he asking permission to kiss me? Or does he want me to kiss him?…he sure looks like he wants something along those lines…He thought.In a split second, he pressed his lips to Vincent's, feeling them stiffen under his.He felt a human hand pushing him gently away, before the cold metal claw joined in with a shove.Cid looked dumbfounded by this action._

_But…I thought that was what he wanted! Shit! He thought, giving Vincent a hurt, embarrassed look.There was confusion in those crimson eyes, and also…fear?_

"Vincent…shit, I'm sorry, man.I thought…I just…oh, fuck!" he said, punching the armrest of the couch.Vincent shook his head softly, before he got up and left.

Cid was alone, and despite the large fire…he was cold.

~ * ~

Vincent walked into the room he was sleeping in, and touched a hand to his lips.

_Cid…kissed me! He thought incredulously, sitting down on his bed.__I guess not talking has its drawbacks…he misinterpreted what I wanted._

Vincent replayed the kiss in his mind, and felt a strange surge of desire grow.He pushed it down.

_I can't be with Cid…I can't.I still love Lucrecia! He told himself._

_Oh yeah? That's why you feel nothing when you think of her…and get a fuzzy warm feeling when you think of your 'Chief', huh? Chaos taunted.Vincent snarled._

_He is not MY Chief.He is his own person! Vincent countered. _

_From what I saw, he wishes he was yours…people usually kiss other people because they like them, you fool.Go on, go back to him.Show him that you want him…and this time, make it perfectly clear. Chaos ordered._

_But…but I don't want him…Vincent protested.Chaos gave him the mental equivalent of a whap upside the head._

_You are so dense sometimes! See that bulge in your pants? That's all the proof you need! Cid caused you to do that, you know…it said.Vincent sighed.He didn't like to admit it, but Chaos was right.He __did want Cid.He decided to leave no chance for errors this time, removing the headband from his hair, and let the dark locks tumble free, giving him a sultry, sex-kitten look.He then made his slow return to where he was sure Cid would still be._

~ * ~

Cid continued to mentally kick his own ass as he curled up closer to the fire.

_I can't believe this! I was so fuckin' sure he wanted that… he thought angrily, watching Vincent walk away in his mind, over and over._

_I couldn't figure it out…if that wasn't what he wanted, then what the hell was it? he pondered.With a sigh, he decided to sleep on it, closing his eyes and drifting off._

~ * ~

Vincent entered the living room to see Cid was no longer on the couch.Upon closer inspection, he found the pilot on the floor, asleep.Vincent let a soft smile show.He liked to watch Cid while he slept.He remembered the time in the Gold Saucer when Cid fell asleep, and Vincent had carried him to his bed, and watched him all night.He had wanted, even back then, to kiss Cid…but had restrained himself.

I don't have to anymore…he thought with a mental grin.Moving quietly, he knelt beside Cid, his long hair spilling forward.He bent forward and placed his lips to Cid's, feeling the pilot respond immediately. Vincent broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Cid's sky-blue ones staring into his own.The gruff pilot had a huge grin on his face.

"Bloody wonderful way to wake up…" he commented softly, before kissing Vincent, wrapping his muscled arms around the tiny waist of his beloved.

_This feels…right. Vincent thought.Their kiss ended and they just lay there together, their body heat and the heat from the fire keeping them toasty warm.He turned apologetic eyes to Cid, and the pilot shook his head._

"No need for apologies, Vinnie.I'm just bloody happy ya changed ya mind!" he chuckled.Vincent nodded.

"I'm happy I did too…Chief." Vincent said.Cid's eyes widened, and he laughed.

"It speaks!" he said.Vincent pulled a face.

"There are some things that just need to be said…" he commented, and Cid nodded.

"Ya know, I wish it was like this every day…" he said with a grin.Vincent nodded, and the two snuggled together, enjoying each other's company.

_I like rainy days…they both thought._

End.


End file.
